The prior art of slurry plates for distribution of the slurry are well known in the art. Many of the prior art relate to liquid manure spreaders represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,226; 7,159,889 and 7,744,012; EP 0237645A2; EP Pub No. 0 102 751; and UK Pat. App 2 113 5115 A. Pichon Industries also has various spreader plates on and off some equipment in a PDF listing on the Internet. However, there remains a need for improvements in the prior art previously known, particularly for pumping a slurry made up from sand, water and small rocks that is created by dredging whether it be a sea or river floor, a source of sediment be it a barge or other container holding previously pumped slurry.